


First Date

by destielismylovesong



Series: First Date Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Date, Fluff, I need you, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stand at the door, facing each other, about to go inside after their first official date. It had been perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/54062238368/dean-hesitates-acutely-aware-of-castiels-hand-in)

Dean hesitates, acutely aware of Castiel's hand in his, palm smooth against his. They stand at the door, facing each other, about to go inside after their first official date. It had been perfect. Dean can’t remember the last time he felt happy- the last time he’d felt this giddiness, this simple excitement at quiet, prolonged looks and fumbling fingers intertwining. This was Cas, he’d had to remind himself over and over. This was his Cas.

"Dean?" Castiel interrupts his thoughts, his voice gentle and the contentment on his face unmistakable. Dean smiles at him, still hesitant, and Castiel reaches out to take his other hand. He steps in close, and Dean shudders, sucking in his breath at the intimacy of their bodies hovering close, Castiel’s thumb tracing lightly over the palm of his left hand.

"Cas," he murmurs.

"I know," Castiel responds, nudging Dean gently back so that he leans against the door. Castiel steps in between his legs and then hooks one foot around Dean’s, pressing their bodies together, limbs entangled, breaths quick, eyes closed.

"I’ve never done this," Dean says, slight panic in his voice. “Not with-" His fingers tighten around Castiel’s, and the fallen angel squeezes back comfortingly.

"Neither have I," he points out, and Dean relaxes at the smile in his voice. “It’s okay, it’s just me," he murmurs against Dean’s lips. “We’re making it up as we go along, remember?"

Dean nods, and Castiel loosens his grip on his hand, instead settling his fingers on Dean’s hip, splaying possessively. He dips his pinky beneath Dean’s shirt, touching naked skin, and swallows his gasp in a kiss.

It’s everything a first kiss should be. Sweet at first, lips meeting gently, exploring slowly. Dean feels the want in his veins, thick and pounding, and presses Castiel's body into his, as if he can absorb the other man into himself. He wraps his arms around the fallen angel's neck, and Castiel leans into him obligingly. His tongue sweeps out, licking at Dean's lips, and Dean arches into him, parting his lips on a sweet sigh.

Castiel delves in, running his tongue over Dean's teeth, learning the contours of his mouth. The hunter touches his tongue to Castiel's tentatively, and Castiel moans in response, the sound breaking the dead silence of the night. Both hands dip beneath Dean's shirt, skin to skin, his grip powerful, saying mine mine mine.

When they finally break the kiss- barely pulling back even an inch, their eyes open- they stare at each other, almost disbelievingly. Dean finally smiles and cups Castiel's face in his hand. Castiel leans into the touch, eyes closing again, enjoying the warmth exuding from Dean.

"I need you," he says quietly, his breath ghosting along Dean's skin. He opens his eyes, meeting Dean's gaze, his own betraying his nerves. "I know this is just our first-"

Dean leans in and presses a kiss to Castiel's cheek. "Stay with me tonight, Castiel," he whispers.

"Always," Castiel whispers back fiercely.


End file.
